Clean-Freak Me
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tujuan Levi hanya satu: Membersihkan kota hingga bebas dari debu dan kotoran membandel sampai ke sudut-sudutnya! Makanya, nggak ada yang boleh nge-gembel jorok di depan rumah Levi! Kalau melanggar, siap-siap aja berurusan dengan raja iblis dan para minititan peliharaannya! / For Levi Movie Festival 2015. Prompt: Humor - Despicable Me.


Siapa yang tidak mengenal Levi? Penduduk di kota Wall Rose ini kenal siapa dia. Tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, apalagi dengan adanya minititan yang menjadi peliharaannya.

Dia—Levi.

Seseorang yang tak akan segan-segan menyuruh minititan yang dengan sukarela mengabdi padanya untuk menggigit dan menyerang orang-orang yang bertingkah untuk menentangnya.

Ia bukan orang jahat. Pun, ia bukanlah seorang pembela kebenaran.

Dia—Levi.

Seorang maniak kebersihan terpercaya _—no tipu-tipu_ , dijamin _kinclong, Sist_!

Seseorang dengan tujuan besar: Membersihkan seluruh kota dari sampah dan kotoran-kotoran membandel sampai ke sudut-sudutnya!

Mama, eh, Papa Le _—_ vi; _trusted and certified_. Kini hadir dengan kemasan ekonomis dan lebih _kecil_ hingga mudah bergerak ke mana-mana!

* * *

 **CLEAN-FREAK ME**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **with**_ _ **some ideas that's based on the movie mentioned below.**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. OOC-ness for sure. H/C—Humor/Campretoz(?). Cliff-hanger ending.**_

 _ **For Levi Movie Festival 2015**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ **Despicable Me**

 **Despicable Me: Directed by Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud; Screenplay Credit to Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio; Story Credit to Sergio Pablos.**

* * *

Tetangga-tetangganyalah yang paling tahu sepak terjang Levi. Bukan pemandangan aneh jika seorang yang buang sampah sembarangan kemudian akan mengalami luka gigitan di lengannya (kadang malah tangan tersebut nyaris putus). Atau jika ada pemilik yang lengah dan membiarkan hewan peliharaannya buang kotoran sembarangan, saat mereka sadar dari kelalaiannya, yang tersisa hanyalah tali pengikat hewan mereka.

Setan adalah nama lain yang melekat padanya. Namun, Levi tak ambil pusing. Selama ia masih berada dalam jalur yang tepat untuk melakukan misinya membersihkan kota. Oh, ya. Pertama, kota terlebih dahulu. Nanti … dunia.

Keberhasilannya menjaga kebersihan kota sampai saat ini, sebagian besar berkat para minititan. Ia secara tak sengaja menemukan minititan ini berkeliaran di halaman rumahnya, mengacak-acak tempat sampahnya seolah tengah mencari permata di sana. Melihat hal tersebut, Levi menjadi berang dan mengambil pisau dagingnya untuk mengusir para makhluk telanjang tak berkelamin yang telah menyebabkan halaman rumahnya menjadi kotor.

Kebetulan, Levi mengiris bagian tengkuk salah satu minititan berukuran sekitar lima puluh sentimeter tersebut. Minititan itu pun seketika tak bergerak. Melihat temannya yang sudah terkapar, minititan lainnya langsung bersujud di hadapan Levi. Dengan bahasa-bahasa tak jelas yang bagaikan gumaman, mereka melolong.

"Appoiii! Noo hyuuu—muan. PPoiingelan Sssyeethan!"

Levi tak mengerti. Walaupun begitu, ia merasa bahwa makhluk-makhluk ini tidak akan menentangnya lagi. Seketika, ia paham bahwa ia sudah menjadi 'ketua' mereka dan mereka akan melakukan apa pun sebagaimana perintahnya.

(Hebatnya, mereka mengerti bahasa yang Levi gunakan!)

Sejak saat itulah, teror Levi dan para minititan dimulai.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Apa ini?"

Seorang perempuan misterius berkacamata menyeringai lebar. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sebelum berkata dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja ini penemuan baruku!" Hanji Zoe, sang ilmuwan yang tinggal di ruang bawah tanah rumah Levi menjelaskan. "Ini adalah kamera pengintai. Lihat!"

Hanji mengambil buntalan yang agak keras dan berwarna kuning tersebut dari tangan Levi lalu memutar benda yang bagaikan sekrup dalam bentuk bunga. Segera saja, buntalan kuning tersebut bergerak-gerak seolah akan meledak. Dan— _plop_!

Di atas buntalan tersebut, muncul satu bulatan lain. Tak lama, bunyi _plop_ lain menyusul berturut-turut dan membentuk dua tangan serta dua kaki yang pendek. Dari bagian yang tampaknya merupakan kepala, muncullah benda bagaikan rambut yang berwarna hitam pendek disusul sebuah pita berwarna merah di belakangnya. Di atas rambut itu kemudian muncul baling-baling yang langsung berputar dan membuat makhluk yang merupakan robot itu melayang-layang.

Perlahan-lahan, motif putih di bulatan atas terbuka dan memperlihatkan binar kehidupan yang tampak … sinis.

"Doramikasa … siap membantu Anda …," ujar sang robot dengan nada datar.

"Yaaay! Makhluk yang imut sekali, kan, Levi?" seru Hanji kegirangan melihat robot berukuran sekitar tiga puluh senti ini melayang-layang di hadapannya.

Levi hanya bergeming di tempat. Sorot matanya menyiratkan 'makhluk-aneh-apa-lagi-ini-?'

"Seperti kataku tadi, Doramikasa ini adalah kamera pengintai—atau, robot pengintai. Nah, pergilah keluar, Doramikasa."

Doramikasa mengikuti perintah Hanji dengan patuh. Hanji sendiri kemudian berlari ke depan komputernya. Ia mengutak-atik komputer tersebut dengan senandung kecil sebelum layar besar yang berada di atas kurungan minititan terbuka. Ya—tentu saja minititan itu harus dikurung, mengingat mereka tidak mau patuh pada siapa pun kecuali Levi. Salah-salah, sosok Hanji hanya tinggal nama nantinya.

Kembali pada layar besar di hadapan mereka, kini Levi bisa melihat gambaran halaman depan rumahnya.

"Mata Doramikasa menangkap pemandangan di sekitar dan mentransfernya ke komputerku. Dengan begini, kau bisa melakukan tugas bersih-bersihmu dengan lebih mudah, 'kan?"

Levi masih terdiam. Matanya memandang tajam pada layar besar yang perlahan bergerak ke arah tempat sampahnya. Ia sempat melihat keberadaan makhluk-makhluk yang menggerayangi tempat sucinya tersebut sebelum pemandangan di layar tampak bergerak cepat dan berubah menjadi … warna cokelat. Hanya warna cokelat yang kini bisa mereka lihat.

"Lho? Kenapa, nih? Apa Doramikasa-ku ru—?"

' _HUWWAAA! APA INI?! HUWAAAA! TOYOOONGG! MONSTEL DI KEPALAKUUU! YEPASIIN!'_

Suara-suara bising itu seketika tertangkap pendengaran Levi dan Hanji. Mereka saling berpandangan sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk naik ke permukaan, berlari menuju ke pekarangan, tempat bak sampah Levi berada.

Setengah terengah, mereka akhirnya bisa melihat sosok Doramikasa menempel pada kepala berambut kecokelatan milik seorang bocah kumal. Di sebelah bocah kumal tersebut, terdapat dua bocah lain yang terlihat panik. Mereka berdua berusaha menarik Doramikasa dari rambut temannya, tapi cengkeraman Doramikasa yang kuat (entah bagaimana caranya mencengkeram dengan tangan berbentuk bulatan tersebut) membuat teman mereka malah semakin menjerit kesakitan akibat jambakan yang ia rasakan.

"Doramikasa?!" teriak Hanji.

Doramikasa menoleh. Dari bagian yang merupakan matanya, muncul gambar serupa bentuk hati. Ia pun masih enggan melepaskan diri dari si bocah kumal.

"Bocah …," ujar Levi dengan amarah yang masih berhasil ia tahan, "siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian di depan rumahku?" Matanya melirik ke arah tempat sampah. "Di tempat sampahku," ralatnya kemudian.

"A-aah … ma-maafkan kami, Tuan!" ujar si bocah lain berambut kuning yang tampak paling dewasa di antara ketiganya. "Ka-kami hanya …." Ia terdiam sampai di sana sementara tangannya menggenggam baju putihnya yang sudah berwarna kelabu.

"Kalian _gembel_ , ya?" tanya Hanji blak-blakan.

"B-bukan!" seru bocah lain dengan rambut cokelat terang pendek. Mukanya yang sedikit lebih panjang mengingatkan Levi pada kuda. "Ka-kami … kami cuma lapar … dan Eren terus merengek … makanya …."

"Makanya," ulang Hanji, "kalian ini _gembel_ , 'kan?"

Tidak ada lagi yang mampu berkata-kata. Semuanya menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Hanji yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, kemudian menoleh pada Levi.

"Levi, bagaimana kalau kita undang mereka makan? Sebagai perayaan penemuan baruku!"

"Apa? Tidak—"

"Tentu saja, setelah mereka kita mandikan dan kita berikan baju yang layak!"

Levi menggeram tertahan. Ia sudah hendak menyemprot Hanji saat perempuan eksentrik itu berkata lagi.

"Kau mau membersihkan kota ini, 'kan? Lihat! Ada makhluk-makhluk kotor di hadapanmu! Apa kau tak tergugah untuk membersihkannya?"

Tiga bocah gembel yang tertohok oleh kata-kata Hanji hanya bisa pasrah saat kemudian Levi membawa mereka masuk dengan cara memasukkan mereka ke dalam tong berwarna hitam panjang. Tentu saja saat itu Levi mengunakan masker untuk menutupi mulut, sepasang sarung tangan, serta celemek dan bandana bersih-bersih. Tiga gembel benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya sampah yang berkuman!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah ketiganya dicemplungkan ke bak mandi dan didandani sesuka hati oleh Hanji, bocah-bocah yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu pun terlihat jauh lebih baik. Armin, Jean, dan Eren—demikianlah ketiganya memperkenalkan diri.

" _A-ano_ , Hanji- _san_ … aku ini laki-laki, lho?" ujar Armin mengonfirmasi saat Hanji memakaikannya kaos yang dipadu dengan rok rimpel berwarna merah muda yang sangat manis. Hanji juga memberikan Armin sebuah bando dengan sebuah pita merah muda.

"Hahahaha! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau cocok kok mengenakannya!" jawab Hanji tak peduli.

Levi mendengus. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di meja makan dan tengah memegang bagian atas cangkir teh.

"Setelah didandani, kalian tak segembel kelihatannya," celetuk Levi sebelum kemudian ia menyeruput tehnya. Ia tak mau repot-repot memegang pegangan cangkir dan meminum teh dengan caranya sendiri.

"Baik, kalian duduk di sini, ya! Mama akan menyiapkan kalian makan siang! Bahahahaha!"

Armin menganga dengan kedua pipi yang merona kemerahan. Jean mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dengan polosnya. Eren memiringkan kepala sementara jempolnya ia masukkan ke mulut.

Levi? Baru saja memuncratkan tehnya hingga membasahi meja.

"Oi, oi," sela Levi selanjutnya sembari mengelap dagu dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Mama?" ujar Eren. "Mamaaa!" ulangnya dengan lebih riang sembari mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Yep! Panggil aku 'Mama'!" Hanji tersenyum keibuan. "Aku melihat potensi dalam diri kalian," ujarnya kemudian sembari membetulkan posisi kacamata, "kalau kalian sudah besar nanti, kalian harus bekerja keras untuk ' _Mama'_ , ya? Ufufufufufu!"

"I-iya?" jawab Armin sambil tersenyum bingung.

" _Yes_ , Mama!" jawab Jean lantang meski ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Mama! Mama! Hahahahaha!" Yang ini lebih tidak mengerti lagi. Ia malah memeluk kaki Hanji sebelum Hanji dengan mudahnya menggendong si bocah Eren.

Levi menepuk dahinya. Ia kemudian memandangi bocah-bocah yang tahu-tahu sudah mengekori Hanji ke arah dapur. Ia kemudian menghela napas sebelum membiarkan sebelah tangan menyangga wajahnya.

 _Mama apaan! Selama ini dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangg—_ BAH _!_

Namun, Levi terlambat, belum apa-apa, sudah terdengar suara piring pecah dan ledakan dari arah dapur. Padahal, Hanji baru menginjak dapur sekitar 54 detik yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu sesingkat itu ia bisa 'menghancurkan' dapur Levi?

Ini adalah keajaiban alam kedelapan tahun 2015 versi On Titan Spot.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang bertanya di mana Doramikasa, dia sudah dinonaktifkan oleh Hanji. Entah robot itu akan dipergunakan kembali atau tidak.

(Apa boleh buat, Eren sangat takut pada Doramikasa. Ia _trauma_.)

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Pada akhirnya, Levi-lah yang memasak makan siang sementara Hanji menemani para bocah bermain. Selama memasak, benak Levi terus berputar mengenai bagaimana cara mengusir tiga bocah yang berpeluang menghancurkan hidupnya. Levi tidak suka anak-anak; ia sama sekali tak bisa menghadapi anak-anak meskipun usianya sudah tepat untuk memiliki anak barang satu atau dua.

Suara bising dari arah ruang tamu membuat Levi menghela napas. Tawa dan canda adalah hal jarang terdengar dari rumah yang biasa tenang—kalau tak mau dikatakan suram—ini. Meski Hanji sering bersikap konyol, tapi Levi masih mengatasinya. Sekarang bagaimana nasibnya jika ada 'Hanji-Hanji' yang lain di rumah ini?

Sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengaduk sup di panci, sekali lagi Levi menghela napas. Ia kemudian tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan keras. Levi segera mematikan kompor dan berlari ke luar dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, si kecil Eren langsung berlari ke arah kaki Levi dan memeluk kakinya. Mata Levi kemudian melihat ke arah Hanji yang tengah berdiri di depan meja makan sembari memegang sapu. Armin dan Jean saling berpelukan dengan tampang ketakutan di atas meja.

Alasannya sudah jelas. Minititan ada di hadapan mereka, dengan mata yang menyorotkan keliaran dan air liur yang sudah menetes-netes membasahi lantai.

Levi _kezel_ , tahu nggak, sih! Artinya, dia harus mengepel lantai lagi!

Mana si bocah cunguk ini masih nempel di kakinya, bikin Levi susah bergerak. Karena itulah, tanpa ragu-ragu, Levi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya hingga Eren kecil terlempar. Beberapa minititan sudah bersiap menangkap Eren dengan tangan teracung ke atas, tapi Hanji berhasil melakukan penyelamatan. Wanita berkacamata itu dengan sigap menangkap Eren menggunakan pengki sebelum memeluknya.

Melihat Eren sudah baik-baik saja (meski ia setengah berharap bahwa Eren bisa dilumat minititan), Levi langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada para minititan. Ia memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat para minititan tersebut menciut ketakutan.

Perlahan-lahan, makhluk bugil tanpa kelamin itu mundur teratur dan kembali ke kerangkeng mereka di bawah tanah dengan sukarela. Sesadis-sadisnya minititan, mereka belum menjadi masokis. Nafsu makan masih bisa ditahan ketimbang mendapat cambukan dan tetesan lilin dari Levi!

Sekarang, waktunya membuat perhitungan.

"Siapa yang melepaskan minititan itu? Cari mati, ya?"

Hanji langsung tertawa-tawa. " _Sorry_ , aku lalai mengawasi mereka. Tahu-tahu si Eren ini sudah berhasil mencapai bawah tanah. Sepertinya ia tak sengaja menekan tombol pembuka kurungan minititan."

Levi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Eren sadis—membuat bocah yang ketakutan itu langsung memalingkan wajah dalam pelukan Hanji.

"Sudah, sudah. Eren kan tidak sengaja—"

"Mereka harus pergi," ujar Levi tegas. "Setelah mereka makan siang, mereka harus segera pergi dari sini! Paham?"

"Eh, tapi Levi … mereka tak punya tempat tinggal …."

"Apa peduliku? Sejak awal tempat mereka pun bukan di sini."

Tanpa menunggu respons Hanji lebih lanjut, Levi kembali ke dapur. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dengan khidmat. Selama beberapa saat, Levi berusaha mendinginkan kepala, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Papa …."

Beneran kaget! Siapa yang papa-nya siapa?

Levi pun menoleh secepat kilat dan menemukan Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca tengah mendongak memandangnya. Tangan kecil bocah berambut cokelat tersebut menggenggam ujung baju sementara mulutnya mengeriting, air matanya siap tumpah.

"Maafin Elen, Papa. Elen janji nggak akan nakal lagi." Eren mulai terisak. "Jangan usil Elen, ya, Papa …."

Wajah Levi memucat.

Jelas. Ini sangat jelas. Anak ini sudah dimanipulasi! Pasti ada yang menyuruhnya berbicara seperti barusan. Pelakunya sudah jelas, kebenaran hanya ada satu!

Tapi kok, ya … wajah memelas Eren itu membuat Levi mati kutu.

"Papa … maafin Eren, Pa," ujar sebuah suara lagi yang mendadak menyusul Eren ke dapur. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengawasi Eren benar-benar." Jean yang berbicara barusan. "Biar Eren nggak nakal lagi."

"Elen nggak nakal kok! Jean yang nakal!"

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu tuh yang nakal! Udah nakal, cengeng lagi!"

"Elen nggak cengeeenggg!"

"Su-sudah! Kalian!" Armin kemudian menimpali. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Levi. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas. Sesekali, Armin melirik ke kertas tersebut. "J-jangan usir kami, ya, Pa? Kami nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kami nggak punya tempat tinggal. Kami hanya … ehm … _gembel_ tanpa uluran kasih Papa."

Tiga lawan satu. Kombinasi _puppy eyes bling-bling_ paling mematikan sejagat raya!

Sial benar! Ini semua pasti ulah—

"HANJI!" teriak Levi kemudian.

Sebagai respons atas teriakan Levi, terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah luar dapur. Tak lama, Hanji muncul dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah, Levi. Masa kau nggak terenyuh sih, melihat anak-anak gembel malang ini?" Tangan Hanji membelai kepala Armin hingga mata bocah berambut pirang tersebut menyipit.

Levi mendecak sebal sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku nggak suka bocah-bocah penakut. Bisa apa mereka? Baru berhadapan dengan robot pengintai saja sudah teriak-teriak macam mau diperkosa!"

"A-ah! Elen janji Elen nggak akan takut lagi!"

"Hei, perkosa itu apa?" tanya Jean.

"Err—itu … ka-kalau tak salah, perkosa itu kan ya … _etto_ … _ano_ …." Armin kesulitan mencari kata-kata untuk menjelaskan pada adiknya tersebut. Aslinya, dia sendiri tidak yakin mengenai arti kata 'perkosa'. Pokoknya, ada hubungan sama pemaksaan dan perbuatan tak menyenangkan.

"Elen janji nggak akan kalah dali lobot pengintai ataupun hewan-hewan telanjang tadi …."

"Jadi apa, dong, Armin? Yang jelas!" tuntut Jean mulai tidak sabar.

"Yah, itu kalau tidak salah … pokoknya sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan." Armin menengok ke arah Hanji yang hanya bisa senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

" _TATAKAEEE_!" teriak Eren akhirnya sambil mengacungkan tinju.

"BERISIIIIK!"

Seketika, suasana hening. Senyap. Levi memandangi satu demi satu ketiga makhluk yang tampak membeku di hadapannya. Ia berdeham.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian mau tinggal di sini, kalian harus mematuhi aturan-aturan yang berlaku di rumah ini," jelas Levi.

"Memangnya di rumah ini ada aturan, ya?" celetuk Hanji yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Levi.

Setelah mengabaikan Hanji, Levi melanjutkan,

"Satu, kalian tidak boleh berisik. Dua, kalian tidak boleh sembarangan ke ruang bawah tanah. Tiga, kalian harus menjaga kebersihan. Empat, kalian harus menyapu, mengepel, dan menjaga ruangan agar terbebas dari debu. Kelima, kalian tidak boleh membuat rumah ini kotor untuk alasan apa pun. Keenam, kalian tidak boleh buang sampah sembarangan. Ketujuh, kalian harus cuci tangan setiap mau dan sehabis makan. Kedelapan—"

"Intinya," Hanji memotong, "kalian harus menjaga kebersihan di rumah ini."

Levi memberengut sebal saat perkataannya dipotong. Tapi kemudian, ia buru-buru mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. Ia belum selesai.

"Benar. Kalau ada di antara kalian yang berani melanggar, aku tak akan segan-segan melempar kalian ke kandang minititan. Kalian paham, Bocah?"

Tiga kepala mengangguk.

"Dan kau," ujar Levi sambil menunjuk Eren, "buktikan padaku kalau kau bukan pengecut!"

Eren memandang Levi dengan mulut menganga. Tak lama, senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang ompong pun mengembang lebar.

" _TATAKAEEEE_!"

"Nih, Doramikasa …," sela Hanji kemudian sembari mengaktifkan Doramikasa.

" _GYAAAAA_!" Eren langsung terlonjak dan berlari menghindar dari kejaran Doramikasa. Bocah itu kemudian menabrak meja dan jatuh berguling.

Levi sudah hendak membentaknya saat mendadak Armin menunjuk ke belakang Levi.

"Asap hitam!"

"Sial!"

Masakan Levi gosong, dong! Benar-benar sial! Berurusan dengan bocah-bocah memang tidak pernah berakhir beres!

Levi tidak tahu, akan selama apa dia bertahan dengan keberadaan tiga bocah mantan gembel di rumahnya. Kalau begini, 'kan, dia juga harus memusatkan perhatian pada kebersihaan rumahnya. Menambah pekerjaannya saja. Kapan dong, dia bisa membersihkan seluruh dunia?

Dan yah … ini baru permulaan.

Semoga, semoga tiga bocah itu tidak membawa semakin banyak bakteri dan kesialan ke dalam rumah ini.

Atau kalau tidak … Levi akan dengan senang hati mengumpankan mereka pada para minititan yang selalu kelaparan!

Belum tahu saja mereka. Tiga bocah itu baru saja berurusan dengan raja setan pecinta kebersihan yang mempunyai anak buah paling ganas seantero jagat raya.

Mari kita bersama-sama mendoakan keselamatan Armin, Eren, dan Jean di rumah baru mereka.

" _TATAKAEEE—_!"

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Semoga terhibur dengan humor/campretoz ini meski _ending_ -nya lagi-lagi nanggung. :"D /hobi bikin yang nanggung/ /plak/

 _Reviews are always—very much—welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
